Ashamed of Me? (Dean x Reader)
by SWinchesterLover22
Summary: This takes place three months after 'Just Like Magic'. You and Dean have been going out for three months now, and you can't help falling in love with the short haired hunter. But you are unsure of his true feelings towards you because he hasn't introduced you to Sam yet. So one night you decide to ask him.


Ashamed of Me?

(Dean x Reader)

These last few months being with Dean, had made the rest of your life worth the pain. You're parents were still hounding you about being 'True to who you are' and to continue your training as a witch, but at least you had him. Whenever you would have a fight with your folks, Dean would rush over to your apartment and wouldn't leave you till you fell asleep in his arms. Plus the nights that you would spend in passionate embraces with him helped to. Every time you would lay your (E/C) eyes on his pale green ones, you could feel yourself falling deeper and deeper in love with him. But if Dean being mortal wasn't bad enough, he was also an amazing hunter. Which made being in love with him even harder. And you weren't even sure if he felt the same way as you, after all the only time you would get to see him was in the dead of night. Plus it had bee three months since the two of you had gotten together and Dean still hadn't introduced you to Sam. Making you come to only one conclusion, he was ashamed that he was sleeping with a witch! But you decided that if you were going to continue seeing him you wanted to meet his brother, it was the only mortal thing to do. So one night as you lay together in your king size bed after a few hours of fun, you decided to ask him.

"Well, that was awesome as always." Dean laughed in your ear as he held you close.

You smiled as you drew lazy patterns on him firm chest, just under his anti-possession tattoo.

"So when do I get to meet Sammy?" You finally spit out.

Dean shifted a little so he could look down at you. "What?" He asked as he stroked your (H/L) (H/C) hair.

You sit up and cover your self with the blanket. Dean sits up as well, but doesn't cover up. You turn so you can look him square in the eye.

"All I ever hear is how proud you are of your little brother. But we've been going out for almost three months and I haven't met him yet." You state, the smile disappearing from your face.

"Why would you want to meet him, when you have someone like me?" Dean whispered against your ear, trying to change the subject.

You put your hands on either side of his face and pull him away from yours so that he would have to look at you.

"Dean, I'm being serious! Have you not introduced me to Sam because you're ashamed of me?" You ask a hurt look coming to your face.

"What? Why would I be ashamed of you?" Dean asked gently pulling your hands from his stubbed face.

"Because of who, or should I say what, I am. You don't want your brother to find out your seeing a Witch." You state as you felt your heart break at the sudden realization that you might have been right all along.

Dean saw how upset you were getting, so he wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you in close.

"Oh baby, it's not that. If anything, you being a witch is why I lo . . . like you so much." You hear Dean correct himself.

You knew what he was originally going to say and that make your heart sore in your chest. But you decided to let him fully tell you when he was ready, even if you wanted him to tell you now.

"Well, if you like me so much why do you keep me a secret? Why do I only see you in the middle of the night, when everyone else is asleep?" You asked him wrapping your arms around his waist.

You felt him let out a breath, making you smile against his chest.

"You're right." Dean sighs before pulling you away a little but not unwrapping his arms from your waist. "Sam and I are going to the bar tomorrow. Why don't you meet us there." Dean asks smiling down at you.

"Perfect!" You smile before placing a kiss on his lips. After you pull away, this wicked look comes to your face. "Now where were we?" You smirk before pushing Dean back on to the bed and crawling on top of him.

You walk in to the bar that Dean had told you to meet him, about 5 minutes early. So you decided to wait at the bar till Dean and Sam showed up. Bus just as the bartender handed you your drink, the drunken man sitting next to you pumped your arm making you spill your drink all over your new shirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" He apologized as he handed you a few napkins. "Oh that's going to leave a stain! I'm so sorry!" He continued to slur, passing you more and more napkins.

"That's okay. Thankfully I know a family secret on how to get them out." You inform the drunk as you dipped a napkin in a glass of water and starting dabbing the spot.

You had made yourself a promise, since you are now dating a mortal you wouldn't use Witchcraft again, but this was an emergency. After all you wanted to look your best for meeting Sam. So when the drunk looked away you flicked your wrist, making the stain disappear.

"Here use . . . Hey it's gone! How'd you do that?" The man asked in surprise when he noticed that the stain was gone.

"Like I said, family secret." You smile before taking a sip of your drink.

You then turned in your seat and almost spewed your drink when you saw a very shocked Sam and Dean standing at the door to the bar. You knew by the looks on the brothers' faces, they had seen your little disappearing act.

"Well this can't be good." You say to yourself as you jump from your seat and make your way over to the brothers.

When you get in front of them you extend your hand to Sam and put on your best smile.

"Hello Sam. It's great to finally meet you. Dean has told me so much about you." You chime sweetly, praying that maybe there was just the smallest chance that he hadn't see what you had done at the bar. Even though you were positive he had.

"Dean, she's . . . " Sam stuttered, eyes like saucers.

"Sam, now calm down." Dean stated, knowing full well what was going on in his younger brother's mind.

"But Dean, she's a Witch!" Sam hissed at him in a low voice so the rest of the bar couldn't hear him. You had to admit Sam definitely thought before he spoke, unlike his brother.

"I suggest we take this to some where a little more private." You say walking towards the door. This was definitely not how you pictured this evening going.

"That's a food idea, (Y/N). Come on Sam." Dean barked almost pushing the shocked Sam out the door.

Once the three of you were on the other side of the parking lot, Dean stopped pushing his brother and went to stand next to you.

"Now Sam, I need you t calm down before I explain." Dean informed his tall younger brother.

"Calm down? Dean, if you hadn't noticed but she's a witch!" Sam cried flinging his hand in your direction.

"Sam I know." Dean says wrapping his arm around your waist, almost as if he was protecting you from what Sam might do.

Sam looked from Dean to you and back. This look of shock coming to his face as he realized what was happening.

"Wait? Is she the one you've been sneaking around with behind my back?" Sam asked pointing his finger at you but keeping his eyes on Dean.

"Yes it is. Sam, I would like to introduce you to (Y/N). And (Y/N) this is my younger brother, Sam." Dean introduces you.

"Like I said earlier, it's nice to finally meet you." You try and smile again, extending your hand one more time.

This time Sam takes it and then gives you a once over.

"Hey, aren't you the one from the bar a few months back?" Sam asked with a slight head tilt.

You laugh before dropping your hand from his. "Wow, you have an amazing memory there, Sam." You smile up at the very tall hunter.

"When you spend most of your time researching the newest thing that goes bump in the night, it kinda comes in handy." He laughs, placing his hands in his pocket.

"Sorry about my reaction back at in the bar." Sam apologizes, biting his lip slightly.

"That's okay. I'm use to it. I'm just surprised you're cool with your brother going with a Witch." You asked waving away his apology.

"Well to be honest I can't really say anything." Sam smiled, running he hand through his long hair.

"No kidding. At least (Y/N) isn't a werewolf or Demon." Dean laughs, finally joining in on the conversation.

Sam through his brother a bitch face, making you smile. Now this is how you had pictured the night going.


End file.
